Want It All Back
by Faye My Funny Valentine
Summary: Tifa dumps Cloud...the tacky jerk!...Good for a laugh o^_^o


This vidfic is done in style to a great breakup song =^_^= The song is called "Want It All Back" and it's off the Cowboy Bebop soundtrack(as KICKASS anime, unlike the watered down dubbed crap they show on Cartoon Network). Our subjects... a couple that have just about had it with each other. Tifa and Cloud =^_^= Check out the MP3 for the full effect, it's quite a laugh. And now...  
  
  
"Want It All Back" A Vidfic  
by Faye, My Funny Valentine  
  
  
_You said you wanted to see Paris_  
  
We see Tifa run into the living room excitedly as Cloud is watching the TV with a bored expression on his face. When he looks up from his show, Tifa's grinning ear to ear and holding out a magazine. Cloud looks at it to come face to face with a picture of the Eiffel Tower. He grins.  
  
_So I took you to the movies_  
  
Tifa and Cloud are sitting in a darkened movie theater. Tifa looks less than happy whereas Cloud is happily munching away on his popcorn  
  
_'Bon Amie' or something French like that_  
  
Tifa looks mortified.  
  
  
Tifa and Cloud are at a fancy party now. Tifa's all dressed up, but has no jewelry on at all. Stopping and talking with Yuffie, she can't help but notice the younger girl covered in exotic jewels. Tifa blushes, ashamed that Cloud never buys her anything nice.  
  
_And then you said you were embarrassed  
Because I never bought you jewelry_  
  
Tifa can be seen yelling at Cloud the whole way home. Once in the door, Cloud turns the TV on as Tifa stamps up to her bedroom. Grinning as he stops on a certain channel, Cloud gets another idea.  
  
_Television shopping fixed all that_.  
  
Tifa can be seen covered in head to toe in gaudy fake jewelry as Cloud smiles proudly. Tifa merely blinks, her fists shaking.  
  
_Funny thing_  
  
A close up of Tifa's face. She looks rather impatient. She can be seen sitting at the kitchen table watching the clock as it ticks away.  
  
_'Cause I haven't seen you lately_  
  
She reaches for the phone  
  
_When I called your house  
It wasn't you who told me_  
  
Her eyes widen in shock and she mouths the words "Oh really?"  
  
_I heard it all  
From your Dad  
I used up all my money on you Baby   
And I want it back_  
  
We see Cloud standing outside Tifa's house, various items are being thrown at him, but none of the rather expensive things he bought her... and this pisses him off.  
  
_I want it back  
I used up all my money trying to please you  
Now I want it back_  
  
Cloud folds his arms and storms into Tifa's house, determined to get all his gifts back...  
  
~flashback~  
  
_Do you remember late last winter  
You said you had nothing to wear_  
  
We see poor Tifa in fuzzy pink pajamas with the feet attached to them  
  
_Those fake fur pajamas looked real nice_.  
  
Cloud gives Tifa a thumbs up and grins. She looks less than pleased.  
  
~another flashback~  
  
_I couldn't take you to Miami_  
_But I took you to the ocean and we_  
  
Tifa is sitting by a lake, dipping her feet in it while Cloud can be seen floating off in the background wearing a polka-dotted bathing suit and water wings with nose plugs and zinc on his nose. Tifa sighs and takes another sip of her huge weird colored mixed drink.  
  
_Had some Blue Hawaii's on the beach_  
  
~back to the present~  
  
Cloud looks thoughtful as he purses his index finger to his lips.  
  
_Let me think_  
  
Aeris can be seen behind him with a calculator.  
  
_If I add up all you owe me_  
  
She writes down the total and hands it to Cloud.  
  
_And include my time_  
  
Cloud does more of the math in his head... counting on his fingers. .;;  
  
_I might make it through the summer_  
  
He grins to Aeris and then walks into Tifa's room where there's a big pile of really tacky gifts.  
  
_And I guess that   
Ain't too bad_  
  
Tifa folds her arms and demands that Cloud pick up all the gifts he had given to her during the tenure of their relationship. Cloud blinks a few times, then nods.  
  
_I used up all my money on you Baby  
And I want it back_  
  
Cloud comes out of Tifa's house with a large wheel barrow full of really tasteless gifts and a nice big red handprint across his face. Aeris fusses over his injury for a second, then catches a glimpse of the various gifts Cloud's bringing out of Tifa's house. She blinks, not able to believe that her Cloud has such awful taste. Shrugging it off, she latches onto his arm and the two walk off. From up in her bedroom, Tifa sighs and shakes her head. Poor Aeris doesn't know what she's in for.  
  
~owari~  
  
Please review and lemme know whatcha think! K? ^_^  
  
*Faye*  



End file.
